


New Again

by purebredotaku



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, free - Fandom
Genre: Literally my first posted fic, M/M, This might be shit, i support constructive criticism, if it's not shit then good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebredotaku/pseuds/purebredotaku
Summary: I don't know how I got there. All I know is I was walking one minute and then falling. I couldn't breathe. My senses were disappearing. I was flailing around trying to get out. Then I felt something grab me.





	New Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new writer on here. I have plenty of shit fanfics that I have written I've just never posted them on the Internet. Why waste paper when you can just waste internet space, right? So here's something I thought up while I was in history class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is a cruel mistress under that is unpredictable. That partially led to the loss of your eyesight in middle school. But now, even though you can't see, what will you do when things turn for the worst and you fall into a pool after your seeing eye dog is taken away by some bullies? You'll get saved by the man of water, that's what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a preview and if you actually want more of the story comment below, even if it's just one person I will continue.

Bullies.Why me? What have I ever done to them? I don't know. Pain, and lots of it The glass from the window they smashed my face into must have gotten into my eyes because they it hurts a LOT. I couldn't tell the difference between my tears and the blood coming from my eyes because I couldn't see a thing. I covered my face with my hands and sank to the floor. "Anyone there?!?! I need an ambulance!!! PLEASE HELP!!"

(Time skip brought to you by me, purebredotaku)

My first day of highschool. Oh I knew this was gonna be difficult. As my mother's car pulled to a stop in front of what I assumed was the school I reached over and petted the head of my seeing eye dog, Kise. "You're gonna have to behave really good today okay? Don't let me run into anything"."Honey, we're here, make sure to not let anyone play with Kise and pay attention in class and be social and make new friends and-" "oK mOm, I get it, don't worry so much! C'mon Kise let's go!" I grabbed his leash and put my bag on my shoulder before I got out of the car. "Straight to the left is the entrance to the school (y/n), have a good day and I'll come pick you up when school is over, bye!" My mother said as I sensed the car moving along."Alright", I whispered to myself,"New school, new me, or nobody at all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I actually have the whole story written down, and will type the rest up and post it if you don't think this is shit so far. Just comment down below if you want this to continue. I may even type the rest up regardless, but let's see what happens first.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be insulted if you say this is shit, just let me know in the comments if you want more of this and I will continue.


End file.
